Wish Upon A Star
by Maz1
Summary: This is an Aeris x Cloud fic, and I know it's very badly written, but please check it out and PLEASE don't flame me, my veiws, if you aren't Aeris x Cloud (AerClo) then you shouldn't be reading this. Um, basicly it's Christmas and Cloud wishes a very spec


Wish Upon a Star   
  
Cloud looked around the store, he sighed, there really wasn't anything that Tifa would like, she was the only one he hadn't bought a gift for, but he didn't know what to get, although he'd known her so long he really didn't know too much about what sort of gifts to get her. He decided to look around the womens clothes department again.   
He just looked around, then a dress caught his eye, it was long and red, with a slit up the side. It wouldn't have caught his eye, except...that time at Don Corneo's a dress like this was the one that...He shook his head, he mustn't think about her, he couldn't. It still hurt him too much, he walked up to the dress and touched it, a tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away, a tough guy like him couldn't be caught crying. He picked the dress off the rack and watched the light dancing in it, he noticed a few people giving him funny looks and hastily shoved it back. Then he noticed something behind it. Jewelery? He walked over to it. Cloud noticed a pearl necklace, he picked it up, once again people were staring, he sighed, well it didn't really matter, this necklace would go well with Tifa's pearl earrings and he was going to buy it for her.   
* * *   
Tifa was fixing up christmas decorations while Nanaki watched. She hung up a particularly nice silver star, viewed it critically, then smiled. She turned to Nanaki;   
"It looks pretty good, doesn't it?"   
"Sure."   
She grinned at him,   
"I think this Christmas is going to be the best ever, don't you think?"   
He looked at her, "For everyone except Cloud,"   
She frowned then turned back to the decorations,   
"Yeah, well. You know I just got over him and found myself a nice boyfriend, one who cares,"   
the silver star fell off the wall and she didn't notice,   
"And Cloud! He just has to be such a party pooper!"   
Nanaki growled deep in his throat, she sighed, and turned back to him,   
"Yeah, well, it's not like he's the only one who misses her," she turned back to the wall and bowed her head so that he couldn't see the tear drop like so many hopes. He bowed his head and thought to himself for a minute,   
"Her death affected all of us...We just have to try to move on."   
She sighed again, then whirled round, almost falling off the step ladder she was precariously perched upon, she lightly hopped off and when he looked at her, she was beaming.   
"I know! Why don't we all have a little Christmas dinner, we can invite Barret and Marlene, and Shera and Cid, and," she blushed "we can invite Ped,"   
He nodded, "We'll invite everyone."   
She smiled, "It'll help cheer Cloud up!"   
* * *   
'Dear Cloud,   
Please come to our lovely Christmas dinner on Thursday 24th December, we'd really like you to come!   
xxx   
Tifa'   
* * *   
Tifa paced up and down the room with her hands spread in front of her, "Oh where is he? Where is he?"   
"Maybe he's not coming!" put in Yuffie   
Tifa stopped, "No! He has to be coming! He has to, this is all for him, so we can cheer him up, he HAS to come!"   
But the day dimmed into night, and as stars filled the sky, Cloud was to be found at his apartment, staring out the window and thinking of the past with no thoughts of a lovely Christmas dinner in his head.   
He was just about to go to bed, when a star shot across the sky, it almost looked as if it was meant for him. He remembered Tifa's words, from that night at the well, after a star had crossed the sky, 'Oh Cloud! Wish on that star!!! That star will bring you what you want! Wish! Wish!' his lips curled up at the corners slightly, that time he had wished to see Tifa again, he sighed, but this star couldn't bring him his desires, these wishes deep in his heart were too impossible, he looked up at the sky, where the star had left a scar of light which gradually faded, he closed his eyes...There was no harm in a little Christmas fun, deep inside him though, he believed.   
* * *   
Tifa curled up into a ball then released herself again, she sighed, even Ped couldn't have cheered her up now, she so wanted to enjoy Christmas, but one of her best friends was suffering and she just couldn't feel the Christmas spirit, but there definately was something magical about tonight, everything, even nature, felt as though it were gearing up, in anticipation of something spectacular, something wonderfull. On this thought, she closed her eyes and went to sleep...   
* * *   
Cloud, however, couldn't sleep. He got up and wandered around the room. He rubbed his arms to keep himself from freezing, then turned on the heating and changed into his daytime clothes. It was pointless going back to bed, he wouldn't sleep tonight. He put on his coat and stepped outside, where it had begun to snow again.   
He looked up at the starry sky and sighed, what was he even here for anymore? He heard a crunch in the snow behind him and his breath quickened, could he even dare to hope?   
"Cloud?"   
"Cloud? What are you doing out at so late? It's Christmas!"   
He turned to face his landlady, Mrs. Carmichael,   
"I was just getting some fresh air."   
"Well, don't stay out too long, you'll catch your death!"   
She walked back inside and closed the door behind her. He looked at his feet and sighed again. He shouldn't have thought...Well, he couldn't help it. He was going to turn in, but something mde him stop, and wait outside a little longer, the sky got dark and he looked at his watch '11:59' he laughed, almost the witching hour, almost Christmas. He watched it blip to '12:00' then sighed again, he froze.   
"Cloud?"   
His heart stopped, he was dreaming, he would turn around and no one would be there, why does his head play such cruel games with his heart? He closed his eyes and murmured something.   
"Cloud???"   
She was still there, he turned around, and before him he saw a sweet girl, about his age, with long brown, wavy hair which was loose around her shoulders. She had green eyes, which flashed and sparkled. She was dressed in a long, black, velvet dress with sliver glitter at the edges, it fell to her knees. The necklace she wore was silver, and danced in the moonlight to the song of her breath. She had crystals adorning her hair and she was breathing quickly.   
"Cloud? Am I really here?"   
He found his voice, "I don't know," he said, "I don't know, sometimes I see you, when I know you aren't there, and when I least suspect it, something reminds me of you...But this is the realest feeling I've ever had...How could it be wrong?"   
A tear dropped from her cheek and froze on the snow,   
"I-I've missed you, Cloud..."   
It was then he noticed that she was shivering. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders as he lead her inside.   
As the sun shone through the window, he found Cloud and the girl in the living room, still talking.   
"I can't believe how much has happened...It's unreal."   
"Aeris...I've really missed you."   
A tear rolled down her cheek, she whispered, "I've missed you too...Cloud"   
He looked at her, then leaned towards her and gently kissed her cheek. She drew her breath in sharply, then let it out.   
"I can't believe this" she bowed her head, "It was perfect there, or it would've been...but-" she looked up sharply "What about the others! Cloud! What are they gonna say?"   
He shook his head, "I don't know, but it's Christmas, at least I know where they'll all be."   
"Together...Where?"   
"Standing outside just about to knock on my door."   
She looked at him in an odd manner as the doorbell rang, he looked back at her,   
"Well I was close."   
She smiled, "Go answer it then." she sat nervously on the edge of her seat as Cloud crossed the room to the door, he breathed slowly, knowing what was coming, then as the doorbell started to ring again, he twisted the handle.   
* * *   
"I'm gonna kill him." vowed Tifa, standing outside Cloud's door, "I am going to-"   
"Hey hey! He might have a reason!" protested Barret   
"Hah! Cloud actually do something! Yeah right!"   
She pressed her thumb against the doorbell again the door opened and Cloud veiwed them all,   
"Hi guys! Hey Tifa, sorry I could-"   
"Don't you 'Hi Guys! Sorry Tifa me! I demand to know exactly why you..." she trailed off, noticing the elegant figure seated at the table, Barret and the others then took this oppertunity to follow her in, Tifa fell back on Barret, then stumbled forward again, "Oh my god, no, this is much too real to be a dream." she looked at Cloud, "This IS real right? I mean if I were dreaming I wouldn't think I was which I do so obviously I'm not."   
He scratched his head.   
"Cloud, I'm so happy, now Aeris is back...You can return to being you again."   
Aeris got up, and smiled, Cloud smiled, "Looks like I got my Christmas wish."   
  
by Mary-Louise   
(marylouiseod@hotmail.com)   
(http://www.envy.nu/mirroroflife) 


End file.
